O Presente
by Triele
Summary: Salão principal: grifinórios, sonserinos e um presente.


**Nota de esclarecimento - **

Primeiro: O óbvio, nem o universo onde se passa a história e nem os personagens me pertencem, são da J K, bem como os lucros derivados.

Entretanto, ela não conhece os segredos de Draco e Harry, ou se conhece (duvido), prefere deixar vocês na ignorância. Eu não, além de conhecer _todos_ os segredos deles, ainda quero dividi-los com vocês.

Segundo: Essa fic tem elementos inspirados em uma das primeiras fics DH que eu li que se chama " Eu vi" de Marck Evans.

A idéia do Pomo que aparece aqui é sim copiada da fic "Eu vi", quero deixar claro que o mérito dessa idéia é _**todo de Marck Evans. **_

Inclusive, tenho tentado me comunicar com a autora para conseguir sua aprovação para publicar essa história e lhe conceder os devidos créditos. Infelizmente não obtive retorno, nem positivo e nem negatico. Por isso resolvi me arriscar, mas repito: a idéia do pomo e o que ele representa no contexto geral é da Evans.

Evans, receba essa fic como uma homenagem a você.

Porém se você não estiver de acordo com a utilização da sua idéia, me fale, eu retiro a história e me retrato com você sem ressentimentos. e obrigada por ter sido minha fonte de inspiração.

Em tempo: pós relíqueas, desconsidera o epílogo.

**/**

**O Presente**

_Harry, não é a Edwiges? – Hermione perguntou apontando para uma linda coruja que entrava voando pelo salão principal, se destacando das outras pela brancura de suas penas. Harry respondeu que sim num fio de voz, e abaixou a cabeça, concentrando-se no prato de mingau.

Hermione olhou-o curiosa, sem entender seu jeito encabulado, mas percebendo que as bochechas do amigo estavam incrivelmente rosadas.

Edwiges sobrevoou o salão, passando sobre a mesa da Grifinória e seguindo em direção a...

_ Mas que diabos...? – Rony resmungou quando o grande pássaro branco deixou cair um pacotinho na mesa da Sonserina, diretamente nas mãos de Draco Malfoy.

Draco olhava para a caixinha nas suas mãos de olhos arregalados.

Era verde e prata, as cores de sua casa e tinha um envelope preso a ela. Um envelope vermelho e dourado, as cores da Grifinória.

Não conseguia acreditar que o cretino tinha mandado aquilo pra ele.

Uma caixinha de presente com um cartão, as cores escolhidas sendo uma clara alusão às suas casas. E pela própria coruja ainda por cima. Não tinha como disfarçar quem era o remetente...

"O que esse idiota pensa que está fazendo? Esse descabelado, magricela, quatro olhos, filho de um trasgo. Se estiver aprontando, eu vou lá e quebro a cara dele!" Draco desfiava mentalmente todo o seu repertório de xingamentos.

"Filho de uma puta, menino-que-sobreviveu-pra-me-ferrar, grifinório dissimulado, te parto as fuças", pensava furioso.

Finalmente decidiu-se a abrir a caixinha, arriscando um olhar raivoso para o menino sentado de frente a ele do outro lado do salão.

Sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo quando seu olhar cruzou com os incríveis olhos verdes que o observavam por sob a franja de cabelos negros.

Harry tinha a cabeça abaixada em direção ao prato, encolhido no banco, quase escorregando pra baixo da mesa, mas os olhos estavam voltados para frente, olhando diretamente para ele, a expressão apreensiva, mas decidida, nenhuma sombra de malícia. Só expectativa, timidez e algo mais.

Sentindo sua raiva esfriar na hora e seu coração aquecer, Draco percebeu que metade da mesa da Sonserina olhava a caixinha nas suas mãos com curiosidade, e que praticamente todos os alunos da Grifinória alternavam os olhares curiosos entre ele e Potter, que estava cada vez mais vermelho.

A maioria esperava provavelmente, que o objeto explodisse ou soltasse alguma coisa gosmenta e pegajosa sobre ele. Afinal a rivalidade deles era declarada e nenhum dos dois perdia uma oportunidade para atormentar o outro.

Se bem que desde o fim da guerra, quando Harry moveu céus e terra para para conseguir um julgamento justo para ele e sua mãe, e se posicionou firmemente contra a idéia de fazer dos Malfoy um exemplo da "justiça" do novo ministério, usando todo seu prestígio pessoal para mantê-lo longe de Askaban e depondo pessoalmente a seu favor, as brigas e os desentendimentos tiveram que parar.

Claro, no começo Draco teve medo, muito medo do que aquele apoio todo podia lhe custar, mas quando ouviu da boca do próprio Harry, na ante-sala do tribunal antes de seu julgamento, que Harry só queria que ele estivesse bem, o calor que sentiu nos olhos do outro explicou tudo que ele precisava saber.

"Eu preciso saber que você está bem Draco!" ele havia dito naquele dia que parecia tão longínquo agora.

Voltando de suas divagações para o presente, resolveu abrir logo a pequena caixa antes que alguém tomasse o objeto de suas mãos e o abrisse por conta própria.

"Seja o que Deus quiser" pensou abrindo a tampa.

Assustou-se quando um pequeno pomo dourado tentou alçar vôo. Estendeu a mão rapidamente, o instinto de apanhador fazendo-o capturá-lo sem nem mesmo pensar no ato em si.

Ficou olhando-o pousado na palma da sua mão, sem entender o significado. Olhou novamente para Harry e esse mordendo o lábio, nervoso, lançando um olhar significativo para o cartão esquecido sobre a mesa.

Draco colocou o pomo delicadamente dentro da caixinha, cuidando para ele não sair voando pelo salão e pegou o cartão. Suas mãos estavam suadas e tremendo quando começou a ler a mensagem escrita naquela letra relaxada dele, quase garranchuda.

Sua própria letra era inclinada e um pouco rebuscada, e Harry implicava com ele e dizia que era letra de fresco. Ele retrucava, dizendo que Harry aprendera a escrever com um trasgo, riscando as letras no chão com um pedaço de pau.

Tentou focar os pensamentos e começou a ler a mensagem.

Leu e releu, o coração aos trancos, uma vontade absurda de sorrir ou de chorar, talvez.

Escrito em letras grandes, daquele jeito meio meloso, meio abusado que ele tinha de falar tudo que sentia, leu:

"_Draco,_

_Leia a inscrição no pomo e depois abra-o. __Use ou guarde. __Será sua escolha. __A minha escolha eu já fiz._

_Eu escolhi você._

_D__o leão que te ama."_

_Harry_

Draco finalmente conseguiu despregar os olhos do pequeno bilhete, olhando novamente em frente, e sorriu. Não pode evitar.

Sua reação inusitada, olhando longamente o bilhete, e depois sorrindo abertamente para seu salvador, porém ainda rival declarado, provocou um burburinho que correu entre os alunos, mesa a mesa, de ponta a ponta.

Em pouco tempo todos estavam com a atenção focada nos dois garotos que se olhavam esquecidos do resto do mundo.

Com cuidado, Draco abriu novamente a caixinha e retirou o pomo, que se debateu um pouco na sua mão. Quando o objeto parou de bater as asas delicadas, Draco aproximou-o dos olhos e leu a inscrição gravada:

_"**Você me pegou Dragão" **_

Draco não tentou mais conter o ar de felicidade e riu novamente, pensando com carinho que ele era muito meloso mesmo, mas adorou.

Forçou a pequena esfera, que se abriu com um click, e retirou o objeto que ela guardava.

Uma fina corrente de ouro, com um pingente dourado e prateado.

Admirou a delicada figura de um leão de ouro, os olhos verdes, representados por duas pequenas esmeraldas. Enroscado nele, um lindo dragão prateado. Os olhos; dois diamantes.

Harry olhava apreensivo para ele, inseguro sobre a decisão que tinha tomado. Draco devolveu o olhar sorrindo com todo o amor que sentia , e colocou a corrente no pescoço.

Harry percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração e soltou o ar devagar, fazendo força pra não levantar, caminhar até ele e beijá-lo ali, na frente de todo mundo.

Draco mexeu os lábios dizendo alguma coisa que ele interpretou como:

" Seu idiota!"

Mas Draco não estava bravo, ao contrário, tinha um sorriso bobo na face e Harry, sem conseguir impedir-se de sorrir bobamente também, replicou:

"Eu te amo!"

Finalmente, tudo estava bem.


End file.
